dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Kite (LINK)
'Kite '(カイト, Kaito) is a character in .hack//LINK. He is the legendary hero and .hacker from 10 years ago. Online Appearance Kite is a Twin Blade with red clothes, a large hat and blue hair that spikes outwards. He wears short gloves, and a textured shirt with rolled sleeves covered by a vest with a scarf over it. The symbols that were on his pants are absence in the manga however, in the game several belts coil around his sleeves, waist and legs with a design continuing underneath. The Wave Symbols on his face are kept the same, each side still has two triangle shaped tattoos. The Sky Crest on the hat is changed into a “W” in the manga, but remains the same in the game. This same sign is shared by Azure Flame Kite and also shows on his previous avatar in the manga. The belts used to hold Kite's original weapons are the same, however the belt over his vest is different between versions. In the game it resembles the original and in the manga the straps allow him to equip blades onto his back. During the game there's a place to carry them at the side of his back. Kite now uses a different set of dual blades that are larger from his original called (勇者の双剣 - loosely translated to 'blades of the hero'). During his battle against Fluegel in the manga these blades changed into a pair of triple dual edged blades with the same shape as “Empty Skies” He also displays an array of abilities similar to Azure Flame Kite. Additionally Kite still possesses the Twilight Bracelet. The bracelet is invisible unless activated through Data Drain, Gate Hacking or any other abilities. Xth Form After using enough Virus Cores both his wave symbols disappear. Kite becomes an adult with messy hair, blue eyes and a red and black hat with a brown vest and a strange bow that separate into a pair of thin dual swords that form a blue outer symbol. He now wears a large scarf with black and white pants, a dual sided belt, leather gloves and a red trench coat with dark over sleeves and an eye on the back. Kite also wears white harness and a bracelet on his right arm. Personality Kite's personality still retains his heroic motives and intentions within The World R:X and his concern for his friends. He still seems to have kept most if not all of his personality from the previous 10 years from The World. Offline Basic Info History .hack//Link Kite first appears during the game's tutorial. During the plot the Twilight Knights are already frozen in the Oblivion City. After being summoned by Aura Kite begins fighting against the leader of Schicksal when a user is caught in their battle. Present to being data drained Flugel uses Tokio as a target to shoot Kite. Prior to becoming frozen Kite explains that The World is not an ordinary game and that Tokio must become a hero himself. Tokio meets another Kite during 2010. Following their introduction in the Aqua City he invites Tokio to an area where he explains what happened to his friend Orca and are later on attacked by a Data Bug. Kite saves them using the bracelet but meets with Balmung who accuses him of being the same as the virus. Kite later recieves an email from Helba and after introducing Tokio to BlackRose and Mistral discover a special room as well as its creator Harald Hoerwick. .hack//LINK: Twilight Knights Consequent to forming the Twilight Knights Kite began fighting against the members of Schicksal. During The World R:X Kite was facing Schicksal's leader when another user was caught in the encounter. After discovering Tokio is unable to log out of the game a fight ensues. Although Kite's strong, Flugel taunts him and shoots both of them with Brieler Roesse, however the gun has no effect on Tokio. Understanding the situation Kite uses data drain and reverts Flugel into his previous form. Before he's frozen Kite explains that The World is not an ordinary game and tells Tokio to locate his friends and use their powers to open the Akashic Records and log out of the game. Trivia *Kite's Xth form marks the first time that Kite's wave marks aren't on his face. Gallery File:Kite (LINK - Xth Form).JPG|Kite - Xth Form File:Hacklink112026.jpg|Kite - Cross Rengeki File:Hacklink112028.jpg|Xth Form - Cross Rengeki File:Kitelink.jpg|.hack//LINK: Twilight Knights File:LINKKiteConcept.jpg|Concept Art File:Concept Kite X-Form14.jpg|Xth Form - Concept Art. kite rengeki.jpg|Unison - Neo Hackers category:LINK Characters Category:LINK: Twilight Knights Characters Category:X'over Characters